True Friendship Never Ends
by Durarara
Summary: This is a random thought up story going up from the beginning of Tales of Vesperia the Video game and anime/manga but some scenes are just made up. The two main characters are flynn and yuri. I hope you enjoy it and if its boring, oh well xD


**Alicia Daughter of Apollo: Hey there again! This is a fanfic based on friendship people! I hope ya enjoy **

** It cuz there's lots to come after this fanfic! The I is Yuri Lowell speaking so don't get confused! Rate and review please! ENJOY! ^.^**

(**Taking the time back to when I was young, about 7 years old, I looked back into our friendship. They say '**_**friends come and go in your life, but there will always be only one who will always be with you till you are separated by death**_**' and that has changed my life forever**)

(**Yuri: Age 6 and Flynn: Age 6**)

"Hey! Not so fast!" I yelled.

"Come on! You can run faster than that Yuri!" Flynn yelled, laughing.

We were in a hurry to go buy ourselves a sword. We had enough money altogether to buy just one though. We promised each other we would share it equally after we bought it.

"I can't wait! Its going to be so cool!" Flynn smiled.

"Yeah. Huh? Hey! What's that?" I said and stopped pointing at the Imperial Castle.

"I don't know. Fire maybe?" he said in astonishment.

"Let's go and check it out!" I said and started dashing.

"Wait! Yuri! Maybe we should go back! If we go, we might get caught or get into trouble!" he said cowardly.

I didn't listen and ran off. The closer I kept getting, the thicker the smoke was. Once I reached a point where the road to the Imperial Castle was blocked off, the fire was big. It was going to spread through town, but I wondered if there was anyone inside anymore. Stubborn as I'll ever be, I ran inside when the Knight wasn't looking and heard a yell:

"Help! Please! Somebody! Anybody! Please come!" by the looks of it, it was a girl's voice.

"Where are you?" I yelled.

"Follow my voice!" the girl said.

It was pretty hard to see or even hear anything. For a moment, time started to feel like it was weighing down on me. I felt everything going slower. Almost as if the god of time, Kronos was causing this. I had finally realized why I had felt like that. I wasn't responding to anything anymore. I tried to go save the girl and finally I found her. Two girls actually. One had red hair and the other had green hair. Both of them had pigtails. Twins maybe? I didn't know. They both had this orange symbol thing strapped to their leg in the opposite way each girl had it on.

Both of them wore these outfits that were the same. Difference is, one wore a tie, the other laces, one had darker sleeves while the other was lighter, one had a light pinkish white skirt and the other was black. Finally, I saw the red headed girl cause more fire to come. The fire had finally surrounded me.

"Hey! What are you doing?" I said in a scared tone.

"You felt for it lil boy!" the red headed girl said.

"Tata! Have a nice….death!" the green headed girl had said and both of them left me there surrounded in flames.

I finally couldn't breathe no more and collapsed to the ground. My vision was starting to become a blurr. Finally, I closed my eyes and never awoke.

(**That one time Flynn, remember? Its like when we both were so close together. Something like that happened once. A few years later till now, I still got caught in an accident like that. You had saved me once again. This time, I saved you and repayed you. '**_**If a friend helps another friend, in the future, that friend you had helped will repay you in the same way he/she had been through fate**_**'**)

(**present time Yuri: Age 21-22 *22 in later events* and Flynn: Age 21)**

"Princess Estellise, please come back with me to the Imperial Castle!" Flynn yelled with concern.

"I…I have decided and want to continue my journey! There's still so much I need to learn and see for myself!" she said.

"Flynn! The princess had made her decision. Let her go free, Flynn." I said and started walking away with Estellise (**Estelle I call her for short**).

"Princess! Please, stop! Come back!" Flynn yelled and looked down. He had said something else, but I couldn't make out the words. (**the words Flynn had said were '**_**I have full trust in you Yuri. Please, take care of Her Highness**_**'**)

A few days later, we were in The Home of the Krityan's, Myorzo. It's a wonderful city in the sky. It's a secret too. A private city that moves around the sky. Word has it; an Entelexia had swallowed up the whole city that used to stand on the ocean thus making it float in the sky. Only Krityan's can get there with a bell that opens the door of the city and makes it visible for them. Luckily, we were able to get in because of Judy (**Judith is her full name but I call her Judy for short**). She's a Krityan on our team. Apparently, while we were there, Estelle had run away and mysteriously, Old Man Raven had left as well. I started to get suspicious.

I hope he didn't kidnap her or anything, but I prayed she was okay or Flynn would really get me alright. It appears that she was captured by Commandant Alexei and is being forced to use her power which would destroy her and the world if she kept using it. We tried to stop Alexei, but couldn't. Finally, he was heading to the Imperial Castle, back at my hometown, Zaphais. We were on our way and stopped by at The City of Blossoms, Halure. Every royal, noble, and knight from Zaphais was there.

"Ioder. What happened?" I had asked with deep concern.

"At the Imperial Castle, Zaphais, everything has gone wrong Yuri. Her Highness has been forced to use that special power of hers passed down by the Child of the Full Moon and is now in grave danger. The whole town is filled with thick aer. It isn't good for any of us. Fortunately, we were able to get everyone out of harm's way." He said thankfully.

"What about the people in the Lower Quarters?" I asked.

"Yuri…..I'm sorry. We couldn't save everyone in time." He sounded as if he meant it which I wouldn't believe.

I was shocked. I just wanted to take out my blade and kill him. "_**How can he could've saved everyone from the Higher Quarter and no one from the Lowers?**_" I pondered.

"I'll be at the Inn if anyone needs me." I said and walked away with Repede (**my pet dog**).

I couldn't believe they saved the rich bastards and not us lowers. I was one of them and couldn't take it. The gang returned to the inn and apparently…

"I'm going outside for some fresh air." I said and walked out.

Repede followed me and we were on our way to Zaphais.

"A job nobody ever wants to do." I murmured to myself and walked out of town.


End file.
